A posion What if
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: What is Star was just Ozzy's Friend? What if her and Thrax were not Cousin's? What if Klepta married Ozzy instend of Thrax?
1. A friend

After all we been though you married my brother instead of me." Thrax said to Ozzy. Yes Thrax I did marry Klepta because I love him." Ozzy said. Well that's fine baby, you waste your life on my brother." Thrax says angrily. I have a friend I can set you up with." Ozzy said. Yeah, then she or he will leave me to." Thrax said glaring at Ozzy. She is to sweet to hurt anybody Thrax please give her a chance." Ozzy said. Fine one chance that's all Ozzy."Thrax growled.

Thank you Thrax I promise you won't regret it either." Ozzy said hugging him. As soon as Ozzy left, Thrax kicked a tree. Am already regretting loving you, why cause my heart more pain." Thrax.

Ozzy looked for his friend till he found her in a coffee shop. Hey Star, I have a friend you can date." Ozzy said. Really, Ozzy you know am tried of."Star stopped when Ozzy grabbed her hand. Please Star I would owe you big. Ozzy said. Fine Oz. Star said.

He brought her to there home. Thrax, Star, Star, Thrax. Ozzy said. They shook hands and looked at each other in the eyes. Thrax's yellow eyes met at her green eyes. Well Miss. Star it's good to meet ya." Thrax. You to." Star smiled.


	2. L o v e that spells love

The days went by Star and Thrax got to know each other. They went on dates, held hands and embraced. They didn't kiss they were waiting until the right moment to do that. On day in the spring Thrax took her and his family on a picnic at the park. Everybody ate then the Boys but Thrax played football. Come play with us Thrax." Rouge said. Ya, it'll be fun."Rodeo agreed with his husband. No am fine."Thrax said kissing Star's cheek. Well us girls will be playing a game, Star you want to join?"Trixy said. No am fine here."Star said.

The girls left with Ozzy. You know you didn't have to stay here with me." Thrax said. I wanted to Thrax, it's so beautiful here and nice."Star said holding his hand. Kiss me."Thrax said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. No I meant my lips Star."Thrax said. Star lend in and there lips met, then Thrax put his tongue in her mouth making the kiss a for French kiss. Star put her arms around his neck and Thrax laid her down.

After they parted for air the family was there and trust me seeng Star laying down on the blanket while Thrax on top of here kissing her neck and lips, both looking at the family blushing was a funny sight.

Ozzy was smirking, Rodeo and Rouge were looking at each other. Big Mama and Dakara had there hands on there hips. Now if she passes the test Thrax you better hold on to this one Son." Dakara said glaring at his son.

Thrax stood up with Star in his arms, his heart was beating fast would Star leave him. Don't worry Mr. Roja I'll do my best for him, I love you Thrax." Star said snuggling into Thrax's chest. Thrax smiled and kissed her lips. I love you to Star." Thrax said.

The family smiled finally Thrax found someone who loved him back. Thrax slipped on a ring on her finger she gasped and kissed him more.


	3. Wait until the wedding

Then they were alone in his room. Then Thrax sat next to her on his bed. Thrax began to Massage her shoulders. Immediately, Star closed her eyes. His touch slowly began to stimulate her and within minutes, low moans slipped from her soft lips. Thrax caught on after a while, for it was then he too heard her sounds of pleasure, and it began to arouse him. He ceased while his yellow-colored eyes glanced down to see his hands resting on the sides of her smooth arms.

( Radio: You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful Oh, oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ongI don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful Oh. oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know oh, oh You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful Oh, oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful Oh, oh, oh That's what makes you beautiful)

Thrax Thinking: God she look's Great in that dress. she smiled, she turned around and faced Thrax, You like what you see?" She asked.

Thrax just blinked; she Looked at him and closed his mouth with her hand. "I thought so." She whispered, kissing him for the 3rd time. She turned her back on him. Thrax shook his head, refocusing his eyes; with a seductive growl, he grabbed Starfire by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her hungrily.

She ran her fingers through his Hair and returned the kiss. He moved forwards, causing her to go backwards; they fell back onto The bed.

They didn't break the kiss though; they continued it, and it deepened. He poked at her lips with his tongue.

When she opened them, his tongue moved in, moving around inside of her mouth and wrapping itself around her tongue. As they kissed, He started lifting up her dress. Wait, Thrax I want to wait until our wedding night please." Star said.

Thrax looked at her then he smiled and shook his head yes. I can wait Star." Thrax said smiling. Thank you Thrax." Star said smiling. They just kissed and she layed down on his chest as they sleept.


	4. My love for you is Stonger then the sun

The next Moring Thrax decide to kiss Star, She kissed him back. Then out though the day Big Mama told Thrax that Star broke one of the vase's of course it wasn't Big Mama's Place to discipline her. Thrax called Star to there bedroom. Yes, Dear." Star said.

I heard from Mom you broke a vase." Thrax said Sternly. Star looked down she didn't mean to. Star come here please." Thrax said. Star went to him but stayed 4 feet away from him, Her Father never spanked her because Scar was either Drunk or With Mufasa getting Drunk.

Star I know you didn't mean it but you are my mate and Therefore, you must learn to obey when my mother tells you not to run in the house you could have gotten hurt, I cannot risk you." Thrax said. She stared up at him, she didn't think he cared, he appeared to be very cold. But she didn't have time to ponder this as Thrax now said briskly. "I'm afraid this calls for a spanking." "What?" she cried but he was already lifting her up and draping her over his knee. Holing her firmly, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her skirt covered bottom.

She let out a yelp but he was already bring his hand back up again to then land another stinging swat. Each time he did this, she let out a loud yelp which surprisingly didn't attract "Ow, Ow, Ow," she cried, kicking her legs as she was spanked but she was so small, this didn't make the slightest difference. "Please...Ow...I'm sorry...Ouch..." Star said. "I know but this is happening I'm afraid," Thrax said calmly, spanking at an even steady rate. Star felt tears begin to prick her eyes a she clutched at his leg, the pain in her bottom was an increasing burn and he wasn't slowing down.

To her horror, he now grabbed her skirt and lifted it up before resuming spanking. She was mortified and the burning increased as her skirt had been made of thick material. Therefore it had provided some slight protection but now it was gone. Tears started to flow from her eyes as her yelps increased in volume. Thrax had also sped up his smacks ever so slightly but to the young women, it felt like he was putting his full weight behind it. If she'd cared to look up, she'd have seen his expression appeared to be rather detached and perhaps a little bored.

"Oh please stop," she begged, clutching his leg harder than ever, her legs were now just jerking every time she got swatted instead of kicking. "When I'm done," he said simply but seemed to contradict this statement by pausing. Panting, she scrunched up her face in confusion, not understanding what was happening at all.

But then she felt Thrax take hold of the back of her knickers and pull them right down, exposing her very warm little bottom. "Oh no," she gasped in shock, now realizing what he was about to do.

"Please no, not that, I'm sorry." "This is what happens to naughty girls who disobey, they get spanked on their bare bottom," Thrax said seriously, she needed to learn this lesson well. Having spoken thus, he brought his hand down again for a heavy smack on poor Star's bare bottom. She began to struggle but Thrax was too strong, He firmly held her on his lap. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," she cried, her bottom felt like it was aflame, it hurt so much. Thrax had increased the speed and harshness of his spanks yet again, aiming right for the centre of her little bottom.

She was crying now, her face wet with tears, she was surely soaking Thrax's leg. But this didn't put him off in the slightest, he now started to smack one cheek and then the other, so that he covered her whole bottom.

About twenty spanks later, Star was lying limply in Thrax's lap, she just couldn't keep struggling. She needed all her energy to try and not feel the increased burning pain in her bottom. But she couldn't help but almost shriek with pain as Thrax started to smack her sitting spot. This was too much for her and she began bawling out loud as he delivered a cool twenty hard smacks to that very spot.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, gulping in air, barely able to speak, she was in such distress. "I'm really sorry...I won't disobey...I'm sorry." "I know you are," Thrax said gently, delivering a final five whopping whacks to her bottom before stopping.

He began to rub her back soothingly, she was too distressed and needed to calm down. She clung to his leg, the sting was so painful, she felt like she was going to faint. But now that Thrax wasn't spanking it any more, the cool air soon started to soothe it, just a little.

After a few minutes, Thrax judged her to be composed enough to sit up. He carefully pulled up her knickers, ignoring her gasp and flinch as the material brushed off the abused bottom

He then lifted her skirt back to its properly place and released her tail, letting it flop back down. He continued rubbing her back, even as he pulled her back up. "There now, it's over," he said softly, producing a handkerchief and handing it to her. I still love you." Thrax said Looking in hers eyes. She hugged him and kissed his lips. I love you to, Am sorry Thrax." Star said holding him. I know Baby, I know shhh am here." Thrax said running his fingers though her hair. Thrax held her and kissed her head. She snuggled up close to him. Now tomorrow when my mothers tells you something." Thrax said.

Do it I know, am sorry Thrax I love you." Star said kissing his cheek. Thrax smiled and held his soon to be Mate he knew that everybody liked her because she was nice and sweet but she needed to listen but that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Star Heard the door open and Big Mama came in. Am sorry ma for not listening to you." Star said. Your forgiven dear you could have been hurt today just be careful from now on." Big Mama said. Yes Ma." Star said. Big Mama left the room and Thrax layed Star down. He kissed her neck and Lips.

They went to sleep Thrax was waiting for the wedding day which was tomorrow he couldn't wait until there wedding night where he would finally make love to her. Heart to Soul, Soul to heart you'll remain in both my love." Thrax said Before he went to sleep.


	5. This is only the Beginning with you

At the church in Paris everybody from Disney's, Hero's, Heroines, Villains and villainess, DreamWorks, etc was there even her friends from Kung fu panda were there. Soon, the long awaited wedding march played. Everyone stood up to face the entrance of the chapel hall, eager to witness the occasion. Thrax, who was pretending to be very interested with his craws, turned abruptly to face the entrance as well.

He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and freeze into a Cold pill popsicle as the flower-girls, played by some of the younger relatives of the Black Death family, marched in with the customary flower-scattering. Rouge and Rodeo reached out a hand on the there cousin each shoulder to keep him grounded and focused, and chortled when they saw that the flower-girls were led by Kiaran, a red bow tied around its neck as it carried a basket of flowers, leading the girls as if it was meant for this job.

Everyone else chuckled heartily and took pictures of the interesting display.

Once the flower-girls reached the end of the line and stood at the bridesmaids' side, Nooka giggled and picked Kiaran up in her arms, cooing at it and praising it for its good work. Everyone soon held their breaths as the main tune of the wedding march was played, indicating the bride was coming in. Slowly, Star revealed herself, led by Gaston as her representative of a 'father figure' down the aisle.

Thrax was stunned at the sight before him. Star, being the 'bride', was all dressed in white in the modernized traditional Ukrainian style. The dress didn't have sleeves it started slightly below her shoulders and ran all the way to the floor, the back held up by Cox's daughters Miki—who was in all smiles at her wish to see Star in a pretty wedding dress coming true—and Viki. The skirt was in layers, like rose petals, and was smooth and sleek, Star's Short curly hair looked longer, letting a few strands dangling decoratively about her head.

She had a white gold crown as a tiara to match, its veil covering her face that ran down past her chin and shoulders, but still transparent enough to let everyone see partial of Starfire's face.

She Didn't have make-up on. As Star and Thrax stopped at the near end of the aisle, with Star stealing an embarrassed glance at Thrax—probably thinking she looked like a fool in this getup—Thrax felt as if he had fallen in love with Star all over again. To whom do you represent in the handover of this union of lovers?" Father Macross started the ceremony with the customary give-and-take session.

"I, Gaston Black, represent Star Elizabeth Lion to hand her over to Thrax Roja, Gaston replied as he gestured Starfire to stand closer to Thrax's side.

"And to whom do you represent in the receiving of this union of lovers?" Father Macross addressed the Roja family.

"I, Dakara, represent my son Thrax Roja to receive Star Elizabeth Lion," Dakara stood up and took Starfire's hand and passed her to Thrax.

"So thus the union," Father Macross replied. "May the couple please step forward."

"I feel so stupid !" Star whispered in an embarrassed tone as she took Thrax's arm, a tint of colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Hush, baby," Thrax whispered back as he led her to the front of the altar where Father Macross was standing. "You look beautiful."

We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Thrax Roja and Miss. Star Elizabeth Lion," Father Macross started the sermon. "Though they may be of a different race and species, and that their lives are comparable to the sky and the earth, nevertheless, true love prevails and they have beaten the odds in making an impossible relationship come true. Mr. Thrax Roja, as we all know, is a Virus, great at what he does best in bringing Humans to there knees. Miss. Star Elizabeth Lion, on the other hand, Is part Lion, and Part Human she may look like a villainess but she has a heart of gold she is also a Princess born from Scarlett Marie Lion and Scar Taka Lion the only brother of Mufasa Lion I believe she has her mother's sprit and her father's as well. It is almost as if their relationship were meant to be, as their purpose in life was to Love and care for each other, everyone in the chapel awwed at this, "but they have gone past that hurdle, seen the world in each other's eyes, view things in each other's point of view, and felt each other's feelings in a way only they could comprehend." Both Star and Thrax smiled inwardly at this. Father Macross was almost right about that.

"Once Friends, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A short silence ensued as the customary objection came in. Thrax and Starf held their breaths, hoping with their fingers crossed that no one, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood, suddenly have a change of heart about this wedding. Unbeknownst to them, the best men and bridesmaids seemed to be sending death glares to everyone, daring them to say anything. "If there is no one to oppose this union," Father Macross smiled as he gestured one of the Black Death's boy relatives playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows. The bride and groom would like to say there own vows before the rings are given. Being with you I feel like my heart will burst open or fly away. I love you so I confess it in three simple beautiful words. How can I love you s much you ask? Number 1: Am glad god gave me you you're the best girl ever. Number 2: You make me smile and laugh when am sad or depressed. Number 3: You're my heart, soul and my one and only love. Number 4: I never felt this way before and I hope it gets stronger. Number 5: Each day I love you more and more. Number 6: My heart flutters when I see you and when we kiss I see sparks and I feel breathless. Number 7: If the sun goes down and away I'll never know cause your all the sun I need. And finally Number 8: My love, My Star you brought me back to life and I will always love you." Thrax said. ( Sweet tears come from Star's eyes) Father Macross: Now the Bride. Thrax, When I 1st met you I knew you were a Virus sure you had your flaws but you showed me you care, Even though my heart was broken when you got a hold of it you fixed it and maded it whole again, I love you with all my heart you're the bravest, Kindest most wonderful man I ever met in my whole life and I stand here before family and Friends to give you every thing I will honor you and I will be faithful to you, what whatever life throws at us I know you'll always be there for me." Star said. ( Crowd goes Aww, Thrax wraps a tear from he's eye)

The ring-bearer soon came up front between Thrax and Starfire, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the groom was silver with small engravings of water waves along it and the bride's Birth stone studded on it, while the ring for the bride was gold with small engravings of fire flames along it with a red ruby studded on to match. The couple could tell that the rings were one of those custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.

"Do you, Mr. Thrax Roja, take Star Elizabeth Lion as your lawful wedded wife," Father Macross finally said the words everyone has been waiting for, "to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Thrax took the ring and looked at it for a while. Within the ring, there was an engraving that read Love begins… and again, it confirmed to the Virus that it was custom-made. He stole a glance at Star. The girl he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at her in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation.

"I do," Thrax said as he slipped the ring on Star's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And do you, Star Elizabeth Lion, Take Thrax Roja as your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Starfire took the ring and, like Thrax looked into it to see another engraving reading ...Never ends. She looked up at Thrax And smiled. "I do," Starfire said with a blissful smile she had long since forgotten he had. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by the ancestral generations of the Black Death, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride, Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation as Thrax held Star close by the waist and kissed her deeply. Father Macross announced them as 'The Roja Couple ' and as they walked down the aisle with Thrax carrying Star bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well. The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits, Nooka had got together with Majah and another one of their relatives who was half-Bird Flu from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for Thrax and Star, with Star wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while Thrax wore a Westernized yukata. ( Star's hair was in a bun,) Thrax almost swooned at the sight of it. The music came on and Thrax took Star to dance.

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
( He Holds her close)  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
( He lifts her up and spins her)  
And...  
( He puts her down and kisses her)  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
( They look into each others eyes)  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
(RICHARD MARX)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
(BOTH)  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
( He dips her and bring's her back up)  
And...  
( He spins her and holds her close)  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
( She puts her head on his chest and he kiss her head)  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
( They share a kiss)  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
( He smile's and she laughs)  
And...  
( Thrax lifts her and puts her back down)  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
(BOTH)  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
( Star: I love you.)  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
( Thrax: I love you now and forever)  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
( Star: Always)  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

They got to there hotel. Once they got in the room She grabs him by the collar and freach kisses him now after that kisses he smiles and He sat on the bed and patted the bed She came over there and then he kissed her neck. Thrax…." Star said. Shh… He whispered huskily, "Rest assured you'll soon be enjoying yourself. And what he wanted was her. He toke off her dress and he toyed with the straps of her bra.

He toke her bra off and he lad her down on the big Blue bed in the motel he got on top of her and his body was sweating. Thrax: Whisper's in her ear: Will you give yourself to me? Star: Yes I will.

An hour Later, Star was lying on Thrax's bare chest, gently stroking it with one hand; he was lying against his pillows, running his fingers through her Black hair. I love you." Star said as her eyes closed. I love you to." Thrax. Starfire: Goodnight Thrax . Goodnight my Star. Thrax said They fell asleep.


	6. Staring a life together

The next day Thrax woke up he had Star sleeping on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. She slowly woke up and smiled at him. They kissed passionlly and after they parted, the whole family was inside the room. Star Blushed when she saw Ozzy wink at her.

Thrax smiled and got up, he was in his sleep pants. Star looked down she was in her night gown. "How did Thrax do that?" Star asked her self in her thought's.

It looked liked there cousin was engaged because he had a girl and she wore a ring on her ring finger.

ONE MONTH LATER…

Thrax grunted when Star ran over him on the bed, shaking him awake. He sat up at first in annoyance as the bathroom door slammed shut and the sounds of someone throwing up their dinner from the night before came from inside it. Walking over to the bathroom Thrax slammed the door open looking at his wife worshipping the porcelain god.

Honey were taking you to the doctor tomorrow, don't you worry baby will fix this." Thrax said with a worried look.

Star looked up at him with a pitiful look on her face, turning back quickly to dry heave into the toilet. Thrax helped her up after she throwed up. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bed. He gently put her in the bed and cover her up. He kissed her head and went to go get some soup for her. He got the soup and fed his wife the soup. The next day at the doctor the whole family wanted to know what was going on.

" Well Mrs. Roja it looks like your pregnant." The kind doctor said with a gentle voice.

Thrax smiled and kissed his wife. They went home and Big mama was already buying baby stuff for a boy and a girl. Thrax rolled his eyes.

" We don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl and your buying baby clothes already." Ozzy said looking a Trixy who was holding a dress and overall's.

Star and Thrax laughed at how there family was getting stuff for the developing baby. Star rubbed her flat stomach.

She and Thrax went to bed after dinner. Thrax couldn't wait to be a father.


	7. The Secert

"Ozzy hon look at me." Star said in a worried voice.

Ozzy was crying because Hades called him fat.

"Your not fat your beautiful, Klepta loves you and I care about you." Star said in a Gentle and friendly voice.

Ozzy smiled and hugged her. The family was in there when she said there.

Hades smirked and he decide to break the girl's sprit.

"Hades if you even try it your dead, what happen to the man who cared about everybody." Star said to Hades who was about to hit her.

Thrax's killer claw Twitched and he headed to get Hades.

"Thrax no your going to his level." Star said running to Thrax.

Hades grabbed her when she run past him, Star looked at him and punched him.

"Thrax baby look at me, I care about you don't go to his level." Star said gently cuffing his face and kissing his lips.

"You know I've never ment to hurt you that one time." Hades said reliving there secret.

"You cheated on me, you didn't think that I cared but I did now you want me back but it's to late because I found my missing piece. Star said while Thrax held her possessively to his body.

" You know I don't get it, you care and you have him, Why do you still care." Hades asked very curiously.

"Wait a minute you two were together.?" Ozzy asked confused.

" Yes Ozzy when you found me in the coffee shop me and Hades just broke up, That's why I tried to tell you I didn't want to date again, But am glad I gave love a second chance because the road led me to this man right here that am willing to share my life with." Star said looking in Thrax's eye's.

Thrax smiled and smirked at Hades.

" Listen she's with me were going to have a baby you had your chance and you blew it bub so why don't you just take your leave." Thrax said with a growl.

" You love him don't you." Hades said with his tone softening.

" Yes I do, I would do anything for Thrax even if it mean's putting myself in danger." Star said very bravely.

Hades left and Thrax looked at his wife Questionlly.

" You would put your self in danger for me, Baby you don't have to do that because if that happens I would protect you." Thrax said carrying his wife bridle style to the bedroom.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you" Thrax sung to his beloved wife.

Thrax kissed his wife's forehead and her round belly. Star rubbed her belly.

Thrax lad down and Star lad down on his chest. They took a nap

Together.


End file.
